


friends, flirtation, and the fantastic

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The TARDIS is pretty full. The Doctor, Rose, Martha, Donna and Jack are all aboard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	friends, flirtation, and the fantastic

"Rose Tyler, are you deducting again?" smirked the Doctor, leaning towards her, his hands in his pockets.

She flashed him a grin, front teeth biting her bottom lip slightly, then replied, "I think I am."

Jack silently stared at them both, his heart beating rapidly inside his chest in anticipation.

"You are so very, very good at it," the Time Lord added.

Rose arched an eyebrow and leant in closer. "Am I?"

The Doctor's eyes twinkled dangerously at her. "Oh yes," he assured her. One hand left his trouser pocket to reach behind her and twist a dial on the console. "In fact, I'd say you were the best deducer I've come across, excluding myself and lovely old Miss Marple, of course."

"Naturally," giggled Rose. "Except Miss Marple is just a fictional character."

The Time Lord gasped theatrically and poked her in her side. "How dare you say such things."

"But it's true," she persisted, grinning. She folded her arms, and Jack eyed the bit cleavage she'd thus put on display. From the way the Doctor's gaze slipped, he reckoned he was, too. "Miss Marple is fictional. I, on the other hand, am very real."

"Yes," the Doctor murmured, extending his other arm forward to pull a lever on the console, effectively trapping Rose against it; though they still weren't touching. Jack thought the air between his two friends was practically tingling with electric, sexual tension. He also thought he would seriously spontaneously combust if they'd just bloody well touch already. "Yes, you are," the Time Lord continued, his voice sounding a little rough.

Rose placed her hands on the Doctor's shoulders. Jack's breath hitched hopefully.

And then she pushed the Doctor back, towards the console screen, peering at it with him thoughtfully. "So how do you think the Kreptonsi got there, then?" she asked, in a perfectly normal and un-aroused voice.

Jack was incensed.

"Will you two just bloody have sex and get it over with?" Jack exclaimed.

The Doctor and Rose turned around and blinked at him innocently. "Why on Earth would we do that?" the Time Lord asked him curiously.

"Jack, we're just friends," reasoned Rose, looking at him like he was insane.

Jack let out a little scream of frustration and left the room in a huff.

The Doctor and Rose glanced at each other and both snorted with repressed laughter.

"One of these days we're going to have to put him out of his misery, you know," the Doctor mused, leaning against the console.

Rose stepped up to him, looping her arms around his neck and smiling up at him enticingly. "More fun, though, don't you think? The risk of getting caught..." she whispered. Utterly unable to resist, the Doctor grinned back at her and leant forward, brushing his lips against hers.

Her hands wound into his hair and he surrendered control of the kiss to her, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist and holding her against him. They didn't pause for breath until the Doctor heard Donna whistling as she walked down the corridor; he and Rose abruptly sprang apart and smoothed themselves down, before adopting a completely nonchalant pose and engaging in a random topic of conversation, effortlessly avoiding suspicion.

"So, yeah, the Kreptonsi probably caught wind of the plan and set course for Xereo's nearest moon," explained the Doctor.

"Ah, I see," replied Rose.

Donna stepped into the room. "Do you two want a cuppa?"

"Ooh, yes please Donna, that'd be lovely," answered the Doctor, and Rose nodded in agreement.

Donna tilted her head, noticing his ruffled hair. "Cor, didn't think I'd ever see a day where you'd forget to style your hair, Doctor," she said.

Rose glanced up at it and laughed. "Yeah, Doctor. Forget to be vain today?" She raised an eyebrow and the Doctor frowned, glancing at the console screen, trying to ascertain the state of his hair in his reflection. "Don't worry," Rose added. "The just-got-out-of-bed look suits you." Donna snorted in amusement and went to make the tea.

The Doctor span back around and seized Rose around the waist, pushing her onto the jumpseat. "You messed my hair up," he accused.

"And you love it," she countered smugly.

He gave her a crooked smile. "Yeah, maybe." He leant in to resume their snogging, but Rose pushed him back and stood up. The Doctor pouted.

"Come on, let's go find Martha and Jack so we can all have tea with Donna." She grinned. "Like a proper group of travelling friends." She sighed happily. "It's like a second family."

He huffed but acquiesced. "Okay. But then we're taking those three somewhere with clubs and shops so that we can get ourselves lost and continue this, all right?" He gestured between them to indicate what, exactly, he meant for the two of them to continue.

"Sounds good," Rose replied, and they shared a smile.

::

A week later, all five of the friends were invited to a banquet in their honour on the planet Eleep, after they'd saved it from an atmospheric disaster. They sat down at the long, decorated table; the Emperor of the province at the very head of the table, with the Doctor to his right and Jack to his left. Martha was seated beside Jack, and Rose beside the Doctor, and Donna had swapped her seat to be closer to a prince who'd been chatting her up the whole evening, further down the table.

The food was delicious, and very plentiful. The first course alone was enough for the humans at the table, though of course, the Doctor encouraged them to try a bit of everything so as not to offend their hosts.

Dessert was especially nice. The Doctor knew Rose thought so, because she was making these tiny little moan-y sounds of delight under her breath as she spooned the chocolate mixture into her mouth. It was quite inspiring. Beneath the table, the Doctor rested his hand on her thigh, and for as long as he could get away with without looking suspicious, he left it there, his thumb delicately stroking her knee. She shivered once, but otherwise did not indicate anything untoward. That was, until the Doctor leaned in to whisper something in her ear, and she dropped her spoon with a clatter. Everyone paused in their conversations to look in her direction.

The Doctor quickly removed his hand in case anyone could spot its position on her knee. Rose was blushing crimson, but she stuttered something out about how she was really quite full and couldn't eat another spoonful. The amiable chatter recommenced in the room, and all but two people redirected their attention from her.

The two who did not were the Doctor, obviously, and Martha, not so obviously. The former was smirking at Rose in delight at having made her so flustered, and Rose was glaring daggers at him. Martha, however, was staring at them both with a suspicious look on her face. She'd been watching them for a while, actually, and she had seen the Doctor whisper something to her beforehand. She leant forwards, certain that her suspicions were correct and hoping that she could get them to admit what they were hiding. She murmured to Rose, "What's the joke, then?"

Rose turned her head to look at her with wide eyes.

"I saw the Doctor tell you something," Martha clarified, watching them share a look that was clearly child-caught-with-hand-in-biscuit-tin. She glanced at the Emperor, who Jack was flirting with quite successfully. "Is it about him?"

"I...um...well," Rose muttered. Martha's lips twitched; maybe she would win the bet she had going with Donna.

Thankfully, the Doctor — always good at improvisation — jumped in and told her quietly, "I was just telling Rose that even Jack might be surprised at what the Emperor here likes to do." He waggled his eyebrows. "Interesting customs they've got here for mating rituals."

Rose laughed into her hand and Martha's eyebrows shot up. "Oh. Okay. Too much information, I think," Martha said, letting them off the hook. No wonder Rose had been blushing, she thought - although she still suspected that whatever the Doctor had been whispering about was a distinctly more personal thing than the mating habits of this planet's emperor.

The Doctor, meanwhile, let out a breath of relief; only to tense up again two seconds later. He decided that next time they were at a banquet where royalty, strangers, and their closest friends were in attendance, he'd better not whisper to Rose about the things he was going to do to her once they'd got back to the TARDIS. It simply generated too many questions which required too many lies. Also, by the new placement of Rose's hand upon his person, the Doctor reckoned such things provoked his pink and yellow girl to enact sweet revenge.

He couldn't wait for the banquet to be over.


End file.
